


Wwavves

by shellebelle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Kink Meme, Red Romance, chubby!Feferi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellebelle/pseuds/shellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan finds so much more of Feferi to adore.</p>
<p>Written for the kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wwavves

==>Eridan: go and visit Feferi

You are Eridan Ampora, and you are clutching onto your moirail's hand for dear life. You really hope that you'll be okay once the first night is over, but for right now, you are nervous and excited and you aren't entirely sure that Fef is doing the right thing.

“While I find this pale affection terribly endearing,” Kanaya says, “I am afraid you are cutting off the circulation to certain digits I might need later on.”

“Shit. Sorry, Kan.” You loosen your grip on her hand, bringing the injured appendage to your lips and kissing it. “Just nervvous.”

She draws your hand through her arm, patting it comfortingly. “You've both gone about this the proper way,” she reassures you. “You know that everyone was wondering when the two of you were finally going to declare your matespritship and get on with it. Gamzee was running a betting pool.” She tapped the Tyrian purple heart-shaped stone on the bracelet Feferi had sent to you with her invitation to visit. “But I believe that your patience will be making for a much stronger matespritship between you. And I am glad to act as your chaperon to the Imperial Palace.”

You chuckle. Kanaya is simply the best moirail there is. You can't count the ways she's helped you grow into a better troll, and a better moirail yourself. Over the five sweeps that have passed since the Game, after the reboot of your world and the reboot of all of your friends, you can point to Kanaya as the reason that you no longer want to kill all the landdwellers, the reason that you do not care as much about the hemospectrum (though old habits die hard, and you are sincerely _trying_ ), and the reason that Feferi asked you to be her matesprit.

Considering that one of Feferi's first acts after her own reboot was to kick your ass seven ways to Doomsday, you never thought you'd be here. And you never thought you'd be _hers._

(Well, you feel as if you've always been hers, even if she hasn't been _yours.)_

“Come on. I do have a fitting to do for her, and you need to get settled into your room.”

The palace guards bring Kanaya to the fitting (and you almost want to throw a fit that she g _ets to see her first_ ), and you to another room, one under the water, but not _in_ the water. While you do actually like _being_ in the water, you do not like _living_ in the water, and she appreciates the distinction now.

You flop down on the concupiscent couch (and try not to think about the fact that it's a _concupiscent couch_ ) and look out at the sea through the large picture windows. The late day sunlight filters down and you can see the particles in the sea glimmer in the water-dimmed light. You just watch the sea creatures swimming in the water, especially the multicolored cuttlefish that Feferi loves so much.

It's very relaxing.

Soon, you are asleep.

==>Tap. Tap. Tap.

A soft, echoey sort of tapping wakes you up from your impromptu nap. For a moment, you forget where you are, and then you sit up with a jolt, the lock of hair with the purple streak flopping in your eyes and you push it out of your face clumsily.

You hear a soft giggle, the same sort of echoey sound as before. You look outside the window, and Feferi is out there, waving at you, giggling a little. The cuttlefish swim around her and hide in your hair. She's wearing a two piece swim suit, oh _cod_ , and you can see her _gills_ , and all that _hair_...and all of _her._

You go up to the window and face her, drinking her in. You haven't seen her in person in nearly five sweeps, and though her smile is the same, everything about her is different. The last time you'd seen her, she was about the same physical type as you, lanky and wiry, adolescent.

And now...the only word you can think of to describe her is _lush_. Once, female trolls had borne live young, once they'd had goddesses of fertility, and _every one of them_ looked the way Feferi looked now. The thought of it gives you a full-body shudder, just thinking of her being idolized, thinking of her being _worshipped_. You place your hand on the glass, and she puts her hand to yours. Your hands are the same size. You know you're gaping, and you can't help yourself.

In the water, she's weightless, all the softness of her floating around her. You know she's strong, but over all of that muscle there's just soft, smooth flesh and your hands are aching to touch her. “Come in. _Please._ Come in, Fef.”

You can see her blush, and she nods. “Stay there,” she says, and you can just make out her voice. She swims away and you watch. Oh cod, oh. Her body moves like she's made of waves, and it's gorgeous. You can't take your eyes off of her until she's out of sight.

You stumble back to the couch. You look into the reflective wall panel and notice how flushed you are and how dark your eyes are. You shiver again, and wrap your arms around yourself.

You've never had a concupiscent relationship before. You suppose you could have at some point, you could have just had a one-off, especially since the bucket-filling requirements were done away with, but you didn't want that. You are a romantic at your core. Despite how desperate you were (and sometimes still feel), you didn't want it to mean _nothing._

But it's only occurred to you that perhaps Feferi has, and you worry that perhaps she won't be very impressed with you. Not that you necessarily need to impress her! But you'd like her to be pleased with you. You shut your eyes and take a deep breath, and several more deep breaths. It might be more soothing in the water but you don't plan on being in the water for this.

And then you focus on Feferi. Gorgeous, beautiful Feferi, the girl you've wanted for as long as you could remember, the girl you placed on a pedestal and the girl who stepped off of it. You liked her better once she was down from it, and she liked you better when you didn't have to look up to meet her eye. You liked it better when you fought on equal ground.

You pitied her in all the best ways. You pitied how she was so young and had so much responsibility. You pitied her for how people criticized her every action. You even pitied her for her pitying you, and to you she was just so deliciously pathetic and altogether pitiable.

And, yet, worthy to be adored and yes, _worshipped._

And so, he would.

==>Eridan: Answer that knock at the door.

When the knock comes at the door, you straighten your clothing and go to open it for her. She is standing shyly at your door, dry now, smiling at you. Your vascular pump is about to stop with how breathtakingly gorgeous she is, and how much you want to touch her. But you just smile and draw her inside, shutting the door before embracing her warmly. “Cod, Fef...”

She hugs you back, her arms coming around you tight, tight, pushing her face into your shoulder and you can feel her smiling. “Missed you. Missed _us_.”

You pull away from her and you just can't stand it. You cup her face in your hands and kiss her. She makes a tiny squeak and kisses you back. “You're so beautiful, Fef, my cod, you're just...”

She blushes bright and looks down, and she traces her hands over the lapels of your jacket, down your arms, and picks up your wrist to look at the bracelet she gave you. “You...you shore you want me? I'm a lot of trouble, you minnow...”

Five sweeps ago, the tentativeness in her voice would have terrified you, but now you understand that in serious situations, she makes the fish puns only when she's very nervous and uncertain. The pressure of her fingers on your wrist is possessive, despite her words.

You slip your fingers beneath her chin and tilt her head gently to look up at you. Oh god, her chin is so soft... “A course I do. Alwways have. Come over here.” He leads her over to the couch, sits facing her, and takes a tray of delicate, specially spiced and prepared fish. It's always been Feferi's favorite.

“You remembered,” she says softly, as if you wouldn't remember such a little thing as her favorite food.

You smirk. “ _Duh,_ ” you say, and pop a piece into her mouth. She wriggles happily.

“Did you have a nice trip?” she asks, bouncing a little on the couch.

You don't answer for a moment or two, arrested by the bouncing of her vestigal milk glands. “Oh, um...yeah. I think I nearly broke Kan's fingers, though. Holdin' 'em so tight...” You look at her shyly and touch her lips with another tidbit of food. Her lips are shiny, and you get distracted, watching them open and close, partially around your fingertips. “Felt like a little wwriggler, bein afraid to see you again an-an all.” She licks your fingers as she takes the food from you.

“Afraid of me? Why?” She blinks up at you. She really doesn't know.

“You are so precious,” you murmur, stroking your thumb over her gorgeous soft cheek. “Scared that somehoww, this wouldn't become real. Scared that somehoww, it would just be me, alone again.”

Her mouth purses in pity and she moves closer. “Oh, Eridan, you're so darling and pitiful...You and I were meant to be together.” She kisses your cheek softly. “Now that we're here, please don't worry,” she whispers, “I'm going to take such good care of you...”

You lay your finger on her lips. “Shoosh.” No, she's not going to take care of you yet. “Fef...can I? May I just...” You can hardly talk. You cup her face delicately in your hands and stroke her cheeks and press your mouth to hers, no teeth, just soft kisses. She shivers all over. _Yes._ You rise from the couch and slip to your knees, and softly, you take her bare foot in your hands, and kiss it, then you do the same with the other foot. “You are so unbelievvably gorgeous, just let me touch you, let me...” You take her calves in your hands, but that's not enough, you run your hands up her legs, over her knees and thighs, feeling the soft, smooth flesh beneath your hands, and you bend to kiss her, your tongue flickering out to taste her skin.

Feferi gasps and falls back, unsure of where to put her hands, unsure of where to even _look_. You reach up to grasp her hand, all the while being gentle. “Let me wworship you like the goddess you are, Fef. Just...let me, please.” Her thighs are bigger than yours, soft and smooth and when you stroke your palms over them, it's like feeling waves, smooth and strong.

She blinks at you, lips slightly parted, and nods. You bring her feet back up onto the couch, and gently press her shoulders down. “Lie back, Fef. Let me make you feel good...” _Shut up, Eridan_ , you tell yourself firmly. So instead of speaking again, you kneel on the floor to kiss her knees, and you raise her legs to kiss the backsides of them too, feeling the soft flesh against your mouth. You kneel between her legs, your hands coming up to caress her hips and your hands go to the fastenings of her skirt. You look at her and even though she has her eyes closed, she murmurs a soft “Yes,” and you remove her skirt, helping her to raise her hips enough to slide it out from under her. Just panties now, but you're not concentrating on her bone-bulge at the moment.

You're concentrating on all that _flesh_. You slip your hands under her back, and oh, there's curves there too, smooth, soft, soft, soft, and you lay soft kisses on her belly, your tongue darting out to lick up her sides, and she giggles, making that flesh shake beneath your lips.

Your bone-bulge is starting to relax and come out. Ah, cod not _yet..._ (For one thing, you're still fully clothed!)

You breathe in and out, making Feferi sigh at the feel of your breath against her skin. You kiss between her gill slits, running your tongue over the edges of them, and she makes a soft keening noise, threading the fingers of one hand through your hair. You chirp softly and reach for the hem of her shirt.

This time, she helps, and that makes you feel as if you must be doing something right. More kisses are needed, clearly, as there is more skin to touch and explore and devote attention to. You kiss over her belly and breasts, you take her upper arms in your hands and smooth your hands over them, your mouth slightly parted, and then you kiss up her neck, the soft flesh between neck and shoulder, and you run your tongue over the edges of her face frill. That makes her let out a high pitched trill and she arches her back. All of her—skin and breasts, beautiful rolls of flesh—thrusts up against you and you keen abruptly. Her legs wrap around your waist and she crushes her mouth to you, her fingers in your hair.

It's like being taken by the sea.

Now she has you, and she's kissing you like you are life-support. Her fingers drift down, loosen that ever-present scarf, unfasten your cape. No claws, the way you touched her, the way you're still touching her, skimming your fingers over her thighs and hips and breasts. She pulls at your shirt to untuck it from your pants, fingers fumbling at your belt, and you wrap your arms around her and lift her till you're kneeling across from each other, and you help her with your clothes. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is slightly open, and she just looks at you as your skin is uncovered and she just looks...hungry. And frightened, maybe a little. You cup her face in your hands and kiss her, soft and gentle, so odd for you. Odd for any troll but you've never been the gentlest out of any of them.

But when Feferi shudders and kisses back like she's drowning, you know you're doing this right.

Her hands trace your gill-slits and you shudder against her, your chest encountering nothing but her soft, warm skin. You keen against her mouth, and she reaches down and your bulge curls around her fingers. She looks into your eyes and her mouth curves, hungry, tentative, and she _strokes_.

Your knees give way and you land on your ass. Feferi shifts a little and then gently untwines her fingers from your bulge, and slips off her panties. She's already out too, flushed bright, and her whole body is trembling. But she places her hands gently on your shoulders and pushes you to lie on your back. “If I am your goddess,” she says softly, “then I should let my supplicant know that they've done well.”

You make an extremely undignified sound, and she just smiles wickedly, and then she engulfs you, washing over you with lips and teeth and tongue, not letting you intertwine with her yet, but licking and sucking your flesh, nibbling your gill-slits, making you writhe beneath her and she just giggles and does it again until you're keening frantically.

And then she moves up, washing over you again, her mouth on yours, and her bulge slips into your nook and you keen again and if she weren't doing the same as you slip into her, you'd be so embarrassed... She rocks against you, rutting up against your body, and you slip your hands down to palm her backside. She pushes against you again, then back against your hands. She pulls her mouth away from you long enough to say, “More,” and then lowers her head to suck on your neck.

You squeeze her butt, loving the way she feels, how soft her skin is and you're keening even more now, your blood-pusher rattling in your chest. Feferi abruptly seals her mouth over yours, muffling your noises as well as your own as the pace picks up.

You are just riding the waves now, and everything is fluid and always moving and you press her into you hard and she keens high and continuously as things get frantic and urgent. She takes her mouth from yours and begins to whisper breathlessly into your ear: “You've done so well, so very well, you're so good, so handsome, so strong, oh, oh, you're making me feel so so so so good, oh just, yes, keep, _yes,_ like that, oh Eridan, _oh_ , pail, pail, we need a _pail_...”

You're almost too dizzy to deal with the pail but you manage, opening up the pail beneath the two of you and then just thrusting up into her and feeling her begin to come, she's shaking so hard, and it makes you shake, and you muffle the cries you make into her hair while she just cries out into your shoulder, and you clench tight around each other and hear the splash of genetic material into the bucket beneath you...

“Oh, Fef,” you murmur. “Oh, Fef, you're so beautiful, so, so beautiful, like the sea at night with the moons shining dowwn, oh Fef...”

She looks down at you with a trembling smile, and she pushes your hair off of your forehead. “Am I...am I too heavy?” she asks breathlessly. She's lying with all her weight on top of you as your nooks and bulges untangle from each other. She looks a little shy.

You can't help it, you simply _beam_ at her and hold her tight. “You're perfect, Fef. _Perfect_.”


End file.
